Psycic and her team
by Havbot
Summary: Dea and her friends, Vicky, Alex, Liz, and Pete, are in a world of mystrious fighting. Being tracked down by strange Military pesonals and Dea's so called Parents, they learn to work has a team and haw to control the power they never knew they had.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this will be my third and but first in Halo, so if I messed up on something, then send me a web address to find more info on Halo, I read the books but still I don't really understand, I am trying here as well so be nice.**_

**Sept 1, 2537**

**St Lawance Collage parking lot**

**Kingston ON**

**Canada**

**24:30 National Time**

The air cool and wet with the passed summer rain dripping off the roof of St Lawance collage in the west side of CFB Kingston. Deandra watched the bright stars sheepishly as she waited with her parents for something. She didn't know but they had nearly dragged her out of her bed to come here. The cool wind hit her on her face as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Looking at her nervous parents, Dea sighed irritably and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Mom what are we out here for?" she asked her mother. The woman just glanced at Dea and glared at her to be quiet, which Dea did since she didn't want to be grounded. Dea looked at her father and he too glared at her. What was their problem? She hadn't done anything bad did she?

The wind had suddenly picked up and an engine sound reached Dea's sensitive ears. Dea looked up at the sky confused. Where was the sound coming from?

"Dea, do you hear engines?" asked her father, who had seen her confused face facing the wind.

"Yeah, I do." Said Dea. "Where are they coming from?"

"Shut up." Snapped her mother. Dea winced and looked at her mother. She was really aggressive person now, which was strange since she was a gentle woman in her middle ages. Now her mother had a really nervous look and was glancing at every shadow that seamed to move.

"Mom you need to calm down." Said Dea.

"Shut it bitch!" snapped her mother. Dea now was mad, what on earth had happened to them? They loved her and now they were treating her like this, what was wrong with them? Dea stood and walked away from them, she was going to her friends place to cool down. When she was angry she really hurt someone and she didn't want to hurt her parents. Her father saw her leave.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked. Dea looked at him and glared.

"Somewhere where I won't be called names." Dea shot back. He suddenly was in front of her blocking her way.

"No your not, your staying here." He said growling. Dea moved away when he tried to grab for her. She glared and moved away the other way but her mother was blocking her now.

"Get outta my way!!" she shouted. Her mother tried to punch her but Dea was too quick for her. Darting past her she ran as fast as she could. What was happening to her parents? Why were they trying to keep her with them in the deserted parking lot? Dea didn't stop running until she was at the Tim Hortons down the street. Go to the marine she found a phone-both and went into it. Putting a quarter in the slot, Dea dialed her best friend Vicky. The phone rang two times before Vicky picked up the phone.

"Hello?" answered Vicky.

"Vicky, its me." Said Dea. There was a pause.

"Dea? What're you calling for?" asked Vicky.

"I need your help." Another pause.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents, they've gone strange, I don't know how to explain."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you now, can you come and fetch me the marine near St Lawance Collage?"

"What are you doing all the way there?"

"I'll tell you later, can you come and fetch me?"

"Yeah sure, Alex and I'll come, don't worry, be there in half an hour."

"Thanks." Dea hung up and went and watched the boats bob in the water. There were a little to think about, but this sure was strange. At one in the morning a red Porsh drove into the parking lot. Standing Dea went to it and climbed in the back.

Vicky sat in the passenger's seat and Alex in the drivers, eighteen Alex was a black big muscular man with black extensions hanging in his short curly hair to make him look jermakin. Vicky, his sister, had long black hair with grey streaks in them. She had been made fun of because of it but no matter what she did, she couldn't cover them. As Alex drove them home Dea explained everything that happened.

"Your mom tried to punch you, in the empty parking lot?" asked Vicky. Dea nodded and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah and I heard engines as if from a plane but I couldn't see one and it was really windy." Said Dea. There was silence in the car as Alex drove.

"I don't understand." Said Alex. "Your parents were great people, they helped us with our abusive parents, but how can they do this and to you?" Dea shrugged, this sure was an interesting night.

"Can I stay with you guys until this get sorted out?" she asked them.

"Of course, we'd never turn a friend down." Said Vicky. Dea smiled, they were more like her siblings then her friends. They were like her adopted brother and sister. They were always there for her and she was always there for them.

"We gotta stop at Liz's house and then, Pete's, we told them on the way here that something bad was happening and they wanted up to come and get them." Said Vicky. Dea smiled at the thought of all five squished in the small five seater Porsh.

Twenty minuets later they reached Liz's house and Pete's house, which was across the street form one another and Dea watched her two other friends run to the car. Liz was a blue haired blue eyed Mexican teen and Pete was a blond haired German teen. Dea her self had Irish in her background. She had red hair and grass green eyes. Liz climbed into the right seat of Dea, who was in the middle and hugged Dea tightly.

"Ah hombre es usted bien?" she asked. Dea blinked and smiled.

"I nearly failed in that class Liz, you know that." Said Dea. Liz gave her a look.

"I said are you ok?" she said. Dea smiled and thought for a moment as Pete climbed in.

"Sí" she said. Liz scowled at her as the others, except for Pete, because he didn't know what was going on, burst out laughing.

"He stimmen Dea, Sie zu?" asked Pete. Dea sighed and thought for a moment, know what he had said.

"Klar bin ich fein." She said.

"Stop with the different language crap already, your hurting me brain and we're not even in school." Said Vicky as Alex drove again. The others laughed and started talking about the situation with Dea, but no one came up with an answer.

They reached Alex and Vicky's two bedroom apartment ten minuets later and they all tiredly climbed the long steps to the dark quiet apartment. They then went straight to sleep, all the girls in Vicky's room and the boys in Alex's room.

**A short chap yeah I know, but I only want to concentrate on Dea and her friends, not the bad guys. Well tell me how it is and I won't write more until I get, as least one review, so push the magical button. Oh and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dea woke the next morning feeling tired and muggy. She had never felt this down and unclean for a very long time. Rubbing her head, Dea got up and left Vicky's empty room to come into a crowded room, or it felt like one. Dea stumbled out and onto the couch that occupied a making out couple of Liz and Pete. They jumped apart and glared at Dea and returned to their making out. Dea sighed and held her head.

"Get a room you two." Shouted Vicky coming into the room holding a plate of bacon and eggs. The two other teens glared at her and left to Alex's room.

"Not in my room!" shouted Alex from the kitchen. Sighing they went to Vicky's.

"And not mine." Growled Vicky.

"Well then where?" whined Pete. Vicky pointed to the porch.

"Out there." She said.

"But everyone will be watching." Said Liz.

"You had no problem with us." The two lovebirds whined again and sat together next to an eating Dea.

"You know this is your entire fault." Said Liz. Dea looked up from her food and scowled.

"My fault, how is it my fault?" she asked.

"You ruined our time." Said Liz.

"Well then don't sit where I can disturb you."

"And exactly where? This apartment isn't as big as you think, we can barely move in here."

"Well then, there's the door and don't let it hit you on the way out." Said Vicky leaving the room.

"Fine I think that's what we're going to do." Liz grabbed her purse in Vicky's room and left with Pete. Dea returned to her breakfast and Vicky and Alex cleaned up. When they were done, Vicky trusted clothes into Dea's hands and pointed to the bathroom.

"Shower and change, you need it." She said.

"Are you saying I stink?" asked Dea.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were implying it."

"Just go before I wash you myself."

"I'm a grown woman, I'll have you know, I can wash myself."

"I know, so don't make me wash you, I don't want to know what you have under those clothes." Dea gave her a hurt expression but the humor in her eyes betrayed her feelings.

"Fine mom, I'll do what you say, but I want chocolate when I come back." She said.

"Well you know how it fells to want don't you." Vicky shot back. Dea gave an acted noble hissy fit and stomped into the bathroom.

When she came out, everything was neat and tidy and Alex was on the computer as Vicky was watching her daily morning channels. Vicky looked up at Dea when she came out and gave her a playful scowl.

"What took you so long? Where you grooming every partial in your body?" she growled playfully.

"As a matter of fact I was, physically and mentally, you should try it, it frees the inner person in you." Said Dea giving her a calm slow breathing act. Vicky rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest leaning back into her couch.

"I don't think there is an inner you. I think your possessed with a demon." She said.

"Now I know your jealous Vicky that I'm more attractive then you but this demon sure knows how to look." Said Dea.

"Thank goodness that Vicky isn't as attractive." Said Alex from the computer. Vicky made a angry sound and threw a pillow had her brother.

"Well that-" started Vicky.

"So I don't have to beat up a guy for hurting your feelings." Alex added quickly.

"You are so back peddling Alex, and you know it." Said Dea. Alex gave a shrug and returned to his computer. Dea dumped her dirty stuff in the laundry hamper and dumped herself next to Vicky.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door and the two girls screamed in shock. Alex got up and went to the door looking as strong as he could. This always worked when Vicky's exboyfriend came to get her to love him again (you know what I mean right?). Opening the door her was nearly run over by scared and out of breath Liz and Pete.

"Wow who died?" asked Vicky. Liz walked over to Dea and picked her up by her collar.

"What the hell does the government want with you?" she asked. Dea was confused and startled at the same time.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean was that men in black stopped us asking us if we knew where you were, and to top it all they didn't ask anyone else. So what do they want with you?" Liz cried.

"Liz let her go." Said Vicky getting Liz to let Dea go.

"Come on Dea why do they want with you?"

"I don't know. How am I suppose to know?" said Dea. Everyone didn't say anything. Vicky then turned to Liz.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"No more then five minutes ago. They're heading this way now, I know it." Said Pete. Alex stood.

"Dea, Liz, and Pete, hid, they won't be long then, come on." Alex said going over to their hidden wall. They had made this when Vicky's ex's came for her, she used this to hid while Alex dealt with them. Shoving the three in, Alex closed the wall and went back to his computer. The two acted normally.

Dea jumped when the knock came. Dea, Liz, and Pete pressed their ears to the wall to hear. There was a sound of a door opening and Alex saying:

"What can I help you with?" there was a pause.

"We are looking for your friend Deandra White." Said a male voice. "May we come in?"

"Why?" Alex asked.

"So we can search the place."

"No I mean why are you looking for her?"

"It is classified information young man."

"Not if my friend is in danger now spill." There was a shuffle and a bang as a person's body hit the wall. It defiantly wasn't Alex.

"Young man that a federal-" started the man.

"Federal my ass, now spill. I won't let go until I find out." Growled Alex. There was a long pause then a sound of clearing of someone's throat.

"Very well, Miss White is no ordinary woman." Said the man.

"What do you mean not ordinary?" asked Vicky.

"I mean she is a Psychic and a very powerful one too. She was born by Mr. James, and Mrs. Emma White."

"That's not Dea's parents name."

"No because the parents you know are federal agents. They were assigned to look after Miss White until she was of age to join our forces. But unfortunately last night we lost her."

"What is so important about her power?" asked Alex.

"She has a presence called 'Phoenix'. (The Phoenix is in X-Men) She can do amazing things and now that the war is now deepening, we need her."

"What if she doesn't want to?" asked Vicky.

"She has no choice, she is a project needed and there is nothing anyone can do to stop us taking her. She is a military personal and so are you." There was silence and then a sound of someone standing.

"What do you mean as well as us?" asked Alex in a deep voice.

"You two and Miss Elec and Mr. Frost are project as well." Said the man.

"Get out now and never come back, or I'll break your neck." There was shuffling and a slam of a door. Five minutes later, Alex let Dea, Liz and Pete out of the hiding place. Dea's face was blank but determined.

"I have to leave. You guy are in danger if I'm with you so I have to go." She said. Vicky took Dea's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Your not leaving without us." She said. Dea shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but Vicky covered her mouth.

"We are as wanted as you, and so we all are leaving as you are." She said firmly. Dea looked at her friends then saw they all were thinking the same thing.

"Then lets pack as much as we can, and get out of this city." She said.


	3. One year Later

**Well thanks for the reviews that I got and I hope you'll like this one.**

**This is a year and few days later, because I am not interested in telling you guy's about their training, well their personal training. But any way enjoy.**

**Sept 5, 2538**

**Some where in space**

**The Milky Way**

**21:30 Spaceship**** time**

It hade been a year since Dea and her friends left Kingston to run from the human government. They had left the city, to leave the country, to leave the planet and now they were lost in space somewhere they had no idea. Their navigational systems were fried and the main computer had a bug. Liz and Pete had been working on it for a month and still they were the same as a month before. Dea was in charge of the group, the others turned to Dea as a leader and she held her station with pride, well anyway.

Alex was the groups doctor. His healing power was amazing to them all. All he had to do was read on medical files and he know what to do.

Vicky was a kick ass fighter, she could beat anyone, except Dea, in any combat fighting you can think of.

Liz and Pete were the engineers. In a year everyone had learnt more then a normal human, but to the government, they weren't normal humans.

Dea herself was a psychic and man was she as strong as the agent that visited Alex say. Dea could carry extremely heavy things with her mind and not feel a thing. (Think of Jean in X-Men)

The ship they had purchased was a small thing, but it could hold it's own in any combat situation. They had taken the ship to fight any Covenant ass holes a live. They only had one bad situation and it nearly cost them their lives but everything went well after Dea mentally had the Covenant ship explode, small yea but effective. Small fighters were a breeze to them, but now they were screwed beyond belief. They were just drifting in space, only moving when Dea had to use her powers to get them out of a collision with some god forsaken thing. The entire team as pissed, they hadn't signed up for a slow death in the one they were getting now.

A loud bang shook Dea from her daydream of pizza when a dirty bloody Pete came in. Alex just pointed to the table that was suppose to be the examination table but was used as a tool table at the moment, and Pete sat on it. Dea returned to her daydreaming of soft drink when Vicky came in looking ready to murder someone. Knowing Vicky, Dea returned to her daydreaming again.

"Man I hate it when I'm useless." Said Dea. Pete looked at Dea and then threw a screwdriver at her, which she effortlessly caught it.

"Then why don't you make yourself useful, come on, your our leader, your suppose to know what to do." Said Pete.

"I'm new to this thing, so give me a break." Snapped Dea.

"No fighting you guys, you know better." Said Vicky. Dea sighed in frustration and picked up the screw driver from the air and left to assist the purple faced Liz.

"What do you need help with?" asked Dea. Liz looked up from the gadget that she had in her hands.

"The cooling systems need a little tuning try something on those." She said. Dea nodded and got to work. The time went by when Vicky's voice came over the intercom.

"Dea please come to the communication room." Dea put down the tool she was using and headed to the com room. It was where everything was controlled by Vicky, and this was her work room, she was a fighter, but man did her fingers fly over the buttons.

"What is it Vicky?" Dea asked when she entered the com room.

"I found something, but I'm not sure what it is." Said Vicky. Dea looked at the monitor and saw a strange looking structure, Dea leaned close.

"What is that?" she asked. Vicky shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea, but I wanna find out." She said. Dea looked at the time on the monitor and saw that it was 22:45.

"Tomorrow, but yes you can go, just tomorrow. Its late and I think everyone would rather sleep then go hunt on that thing, ok?" said Dea.

"Your the boss, Dea, ok." Said Vicky.

**This was only a filler, the next will be long, and I'll make sure it's long, so, there. ****Happy?****Reviews please, and no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sept 6, 2538**

**Some where in space**

**The Milky Way**

**8:30 Spaceship time**

Dea woke the next morning tired as usual and angry. Things weren't as great as it should be but things always had a reason to why it was happening. Sitting up, Dea groaned as she rubbed her acing back, the ships beds were terrible and sometimes Dea thought things lived in them. Getting up, Dea changed into comfortable clothes but stopped mid dress when she remembered her promise to Vicky in inspecting the strange planet they had found. She then changed into clothe fit to travel in and went to the communication room. Vicky was there as well as her brother Alex. A sleepy Pete and Liz came in after her.

"What are we doing today?" asked Pete.

"Por qué pregunta imbécil?" ask Liz. Dea and Vicky groaned.

"Please no Spanish today." Said Dea. "Its too early for that."

"Dea this is my heritage, why do you have to ruin it for me?"(you get a cookie if you tell me what movie that came from) whined Liz.

"Omdat het irritatie." said Dea. Liz looked at Dea like she had three heads.

"What did you say?" she asked. Dea smirked.

"See what I feel when you speak Spanish?" she asked.

"But you understand a little of it, me I don't know Dutch." Said Liz.

"I said, because its irritating."

"Oh, ok. Why didn't you just say that?" Dea sighed in frustration and threw up her hands giving up.

"Dea I think we should go now." Said Vicky. Dea looked at Vicky and then at the planet.

"Ok, lets go." She said. Dea, Pete, Liz, and Alex ran out getting ready to get off the ship onto the planet. They were wondering what was on the ship when they were shook out of their thoughts by a loud bang.

"Ah mi freacking Dios" cried Liz. Dea ran out and into the com room.

"What's happening?" she asked Vicky.

"Covenant and they look like they wanna have breakfast." Said Vicky. Dea looked at the huge battle covenant ship in front of them. There was no way they could escape from it. Dea looked at the planet, there was a way.

"Vicky, fly the ship to the planet, well lose them there and hopefully they'll lose interest in us and leave and a couple of days." Said Dea.

"Are you sure Dea, because I have no idea what's on that planet." Said Vicky.

"Its the only thing to keep us alive, there's no choice." Vicky sighed and her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Ok we're going in then." She said. Dea went to sit and the others went to their seats. There was another bang and this time everyone saw one of their wings rip off. _There ass hole won't leave us alone. They want to rip us to pieces._ Thought Dea.

"Vicky try to evade anymore lazer shots as best you can, we need to keep this ship in one piece if we wanna stay alive." Said Dea.

"I'm trying Dea but these guys are just to damb good, its as if they can read my movements." Said Vicky.

"Thats probably what they're doing, try to trick them." Vicky sighed in irritation but then her fingers moved over the key board quickly. Dea watched as the strange planet came closer and closer then moving from side to side. The covenant hit them less then before, but Dea knew this ship wouldn't hold for long.

As the planet came closer, fire started appearing around the ship. They were making planet fall and in a shocking speed.

"Vicky slow her down." Said Dea.

"I'm trying but she won't respond. We're gonna crash land." Said Vicky. Dea thought for a moment, she could see some green places and blue places where she assumed was water. They'd drown in the water if they landed there, and they'd get killed if they landed in the fields, so the only thing that could save them was the forest.

Dea then saw something that startled her. There was a base, and by the look of it human. Dea looked at it closely and saw people running around as if on a drill or an actual scenario. They were acting as if they were military. Dea blinked then a plan came to her mind. Looking at the nearest forest, which wasn't that far, and smiled.

"Vicky, land this pile of junk in that forest, I think we have some good luck in our hands, just try not to kill us ok?" said Dea pointing out the forest. Vicky looked at the planed landing sight and then saw the base.

"How do you know if they are human?" she asked.

"Look at it, does it look inhuman to you?" Dea said.

"Yeah, see there are a lot of building that look like they were made for these basted covenant." Said Vicky. Dea then did see the buildings but the people in the base looked human.

"Look at the people, not the buildings." She said. Vicky looked again and more slowly then nodded and her fingers flew over the keyboard again. The forest came closer and closer as the descended through the clouds into the last atmosphere. There were really smoking now and the base was looking really big from the height they were in. They were really close when there was another bang.

"Damb those idiot covenant have sent fighter pilots after us." Said Vicky. Dea gripped her the arm of her chair and made herself ready for impact. It came and Dea was violently jerked out of her chair and into the wall of the com room. Liz hit her head on the back of her chair knocking her out. Something hit Pete on the head, knocking him out. Alex was thrown across the room into the sliding doors, and Vicky was hit by a log, fortunately she had activated her metal body so that she wouldn't get hurt, but she was knocked unconscious.

Dea was in pain and couldn't move, she watched her wounded friends unconscious where they had fallen. Then silence came, and it was heavy with pain and worry. Would those military people help her and her friends, or would they think they were dead and forget about them. Dea was getting really scared as the time went by. Then a noise alerted her of someone coming. The sound of men talking to each other, or someone telling orders.

There was a loud bang and by the sound her ear caught from the floor, they were in the ship. Ten minutes went by and Dea was wondering if the would ever find the com room. _This ship is puny they'll find it in no time... I hope._ She said to herself. There was a sudden noisy hiss and the doors opened.

"Wow this guy is huge." Said a male voice.

"Sir we found someone." Cried another male voice.

"There's more of them." Said the first voice. There was running of feet then they entered the com room.

"Hey there's a lady stuck between that log." Said a female voice.

"Get Master Chief in here, he'll be able to move it." Said an older male voice. Someone checked on Dea and Dea grabbed their arm.

"Sir this ones awake." Said another female voice. More hands helped Dea sit up and Dea leaned on the wall. A man in his late forties crouched in front of her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Deandra and these are my friends." Dea said in a pained voice.

"Sir she needs to be treated before you can question her." Said a medic. The man nodded and stood. Dea pushed the medic away from her.

"Help my friends (_cof_) the need it more then I do." Said Dea.

"But..." began the man, but Dea grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"I'll live, don't you worry, my friends on the other hand, are in more need then me." Dea growled.

"Leave her then, attend to her friends first if she insists." Said the older man. The medic looked at Dea for a moment then nodded.

"Yes sir." He left and Dea sighed. The older man sat next to her.

"I won't question you yet but I would like to know why you and your friends are in the middle of a war zone?" he said. Dea looked at the older man with a smirk.

"That is a long story, but I'll tell it to you if you promise something." Said Dea.

"What would that be?" asked the man.

"That you don't turn us to the stupid government." The man was silent for a moment then looked at her.

"What does the government want with you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. Any way who are you?"

"I am Captain Keyes." Dea stretched out her hand.

"Nice to meet you captain." Keyes tool Dea's hand and shook it.

"Same to you Deandra." A man in full battle armour entered the room. Keyes got up and the man came and saluted to Keyes, and Keyes saluted back.

"Master Chief, help my men get that log off that woman over there." Said Keyes. The man called Master Chief saluted and left. Dea watched in amazement as the Master Chief picked up the log and tried to move it, but couldn't, even with the help of the other marines. Dea knew they wouldn't be able to get it off Vicky.

"Captain Keyes, could you please help me up?" Dea asked Keyes. Keyes looked down at her but nodded and helped her stand. When Dea was firm on her feet, Dea walked over to the log.

"I don't think that's a good idea Deandra." Said Keyes. Dea waved a hand at him.

"I'm stronger then you think captain. Let the log go please." Said Dea. The Master Chief looked at her then at Keyes. Keyes nodded and the Marines and the Master Chief gently put the log down. They stepped away and Dea closed her eye. With her phoenix powers, Dea lifted the log with a little difficulty but then moved it aside and out of the ships front window. Outside Dea made sure no one was under the tree before she let is go. She sighed and turned to an awe struck audience.

"Oh man, that basted sure was big." Groaned Vicky. Dea smiled at the really awe struck crowed.

"But no one can survive being crushed by a log." Said a woman. Vicky got out of her chair and stretched.

"Except me." She said. Dea chuckled and went to the now awakening Alex.

"Wow now that was a bumpy ride." Alex said. "Vicky I think you gotta retake that flying test, I think your instructor was drunk at the time of your test. "Said Alex. Vicky glared at her brother.

"And you could do better?" she asked.

"I think grandma could do better."

"Why you son of a..."

"That's enough you two, grown up. Alex I need your help." Said Dea. Alex stood and went to her.

"Holy looks like you went through a blender." He commented. A minute later Dea felt as good as new.

"Thanks Alex." Said Dea.

"No prob, just watch that rib thou, I don't think I healed it totally." Said Alex. Dea nodded then turned to Keyes. She smirked at his facial expression.

"No I think you'd like an explanation." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm being pestered to death by a friend so I'm up dating, so here it is

Hey, I'm being pestered to death by a friend so I'm up dating, so here it is. Enjoy.

"And so here we are." Finished Dea as she floated few feet off the ground. Captain Keyes was sitting on the floor listening politely, his men standing or sitting around her. Dea had been telling their long story from when Dea and her friends running away until the short battle they had a few hours ago. They were in a large room in the base that the small military force had captured from the covenant. There was silence when Dea finished and Dea took the opportunity to rest the memory part of her brain.

"So you and your friends were projects with out you knowing it?" asked Captain Keyes.

"Yes sir, we didn't find out until that government official or what ever he was knocked on Alex and Vicky's front door." Said Dea.

"He almost lost his life there." Vicky said. Keyes nodded his head, understanding what they meant.

"So then, you don't want to stop this war?" he asked. Dea looked at the captain square in the eyes.

"No captain, we want the government to stop the war. We will only be used to kill the civilization, I'm assuming, and I don't want to kill just because they look different. They have families, just like you and me." Said Dea. "And I won't let my friends and I be used to end a war we never started." Keyes smiled, he liked the girl's attitude and he understood and respected her opinion and decision. He wouldn't want to be used to do what she was saying, and she was right that the government had to stop it not its people.

"Well then, Dea, you and your friends can stay with us until when ever you want to leave, but here you will have to work for your food and bed." Said Keyes. Dea smiled and nodded.

"We'll work as much as you need us to, but we are human and can go as long as a normal human can." She said.

"I understand, Dea, very well, welcome aboard, I'll get your work organized and assign them to you tomorrow, is that expectable?"

"Yes sir." Said Dea. She got to her feet and Keyes got up as well.

"Everyone, back to work." He ordered and the men disappeared in a flash.

"Wow you have them firm under control." Said Dea. Keyes chuckled.

"Time and experience worked there my dear, and nothing more or less." He said.

Dea was suddenly awoken from her sleep by a loud bang on her door. Groaning, Dea got up and slipped on her shirt and pants and opened to a marine. He looked a little nervous at the sleepy psychic and Dea smiled.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. The marine jumped and looked up at her.

"Captain Keyes asks that you and your team report to his office in an hour." He said. Dea nodded.

"We'll be right there." She said and closed the door. Connecting to her sleeping friends, she awoke them from their slumber and they cursed at her.

"What do you want Dea?" cried Vicky roughly.

"We gotta report to the captain's office in an hour, so wake up." Said Dea and closed the connection before her grumpy friends swore her at. After Dea dressed and made herself presentable, Dea walked out and waited for her friends. Her friends came and glared at her.

"Don't glare at me, we got orders." She said defending herself. Her friends ignored her and walked down the corridor, this was what you get when you wake up young adults.

Dea and her team went to Keyes' office, with some difficulty. Dea had to find him in the building before they had a basic knowledge in where he worked. The were only five minutes late when they arrived and Dea knocked on the door. After a brief 'come in' from Keyes and Dea and her friends went into the small office.

"Oh good you're here, I only have one question, have you ever learnt how to shoot a gun?" Keyes said. Dea shook her head.

"If you call shooting guns in the arcade, then no." she said. Keyes nodded then wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Report to the range room, there you can learn enough to kill a convenant basted properly." He said. Dea nodded and she and her friends left.

**Hope you liked it, it was more of a filler, and because my friends is now really killing me, so here you go. Enjoy, oh and Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey every one, I only got one review from the last chapter, and I understand that it wasn't a great chap, but like I said, it was a filler

Hey every one, I only got one review from the last chapter, and I understand that it wasn't a great chap, but like I said, it was a filler. In this chap, I promise that I will give you some action.

I had been a week since Dea and her friends came to the military base on the strange structure, which they had landed on rather unsmoothly as planed. Dea and her team learnt that the structure was called Halo, reason, they didn't know. Dea and her team had been training in gun battle and other weapons that they might have to use to survive the covernant.

Learning the new skills took more time and effort then the five of them had planed. It took them the whole week to complete this new training and they didn't like it. They relied on their powers more than a gun or any other piece of mechanical machinery. There was one thing that was good about it that they really enjoyed; they made a couple of new friends.

One, named Bruce White, was a weapon specialist and had helped them as much as he could between his work in fixing weapons. The other was Wilma Brown, Bruce's distant cousin, was a pilot and a very good on to boot. She tough them all the basics of aircraft's and enough skills to be able to fly one if need be.

Dea was walking down a corridor when someone called her name. She turned to see Captain Keyes walking to her with a data pad in his hands. She faced him and smiled.

"What can I do for you captain?" Dea asked. Keyes handed Dea the data pad.

"There is a fort about half a days fly from here, nearly the other side of Halo, we need you and your team to capture the fort for supplies. We need the supplies to help with our defenses." He said. Dea looked at the data pad then up at Keyes.

"Just us or will there be help?" Dea asked. Keyes shook his head.

"Just you. We need as many marines here as we can keep. There are already lots out scouting or doing the same thing you five are just for other reasons. I can't lose anymore." Said Keyes.

"I understand sir, well go as soon as we are ready." Dea said.

"Good, please report to the armory to get your armor, I had special armor made and saved for you five, it'll help with your powers." Said Keyes. Dea nodded and the two went opposite directions. Dea sent her mind through the base until she found her friends.

_**Meet me in my room asap.**_ Said Dea though their mind link that she had created. She got a soft nudge from them saying they heard and Dea went to her room. When she got there, Alex and Pete were waiting for her and Vicky and Liz were just walking up the corridor.

"What's with the short called meeting?" asked Pete. Liz looked at Pete and gave him a look.

"Captain Keyes has just given us an important assignment." Said Dea.

"Finally, some action!" cried Pete. Vicky whacked Pete on the head.

"Shut is icicle or I'll strap you on a heat." Growled Vicky. Dea waved at the two and they looked at her.

"Now is not the time." Dea said then walked into her room. When they all were inside, Dea briefed them on their mission and the others listened patiently. When she was done, they all were silent.

"Wow, now this is intense." Said Pete. This got Pete and hit on the head by Liz.

"What was that for?" he asked. Liz scowled at him and then turned to Dea.

"So then lets go." She said ignoring Pete.

"Yeah, Yeah, we gotta report to the armory, we're getting new gear." She said.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Said Alex. They all left Dea's room and reported to the armory. As Dea waited for her friends to get fitted, Bruce and Wilma greeted her with a confused expression.

"Did we miss something?" asked Bruce. Dea chuckled and shook her head.

"No, just that we got a mission." Said Dea.

"What do you guys got?" asked Wilma. Dea summarized as best she could and the two listened. When she was done, Bruce whistled as a Vicky came out with gray armor. It covered from her neck to her toes, but left her arms and head bare. She smiled when she looked at the mirror and Alex scowled.

"I won't keep the boys away this time." He said. Vicky glared at her brother.

"I don't want you to." She said. Liz came out with electric blue armor that was the same as Vicky except that her arms were covered. She smiled as Bruce checked her out. Pete glared and Bruce retreated.

"Leave me alone Pete, I can take care of myself." Snapped Liz. Pete glared at her.

"I don't want guys checking you out all the time." Pete snapped back. The two glared at each other and Dea sighed. This wasn't going so good. When Alex came out in brown armor, Dea went in and changed into her red armor, it was exactly like Vicky's. When she came out she looked for her team when she saw Keyes talking to them.

"Ah are you all ready?" Keyes asked.

"Yes sir." Said Dea. Keyes nodded then indicated for them to follow him and left. Dea and her team followed Keyes until they came to the landing bay. There was a small ship that seamed to only sit up to six people.

"This will take you to your destination, when you have successfully captured the base, signal us and we will come to get the supplies." Said Keyes.

"Thank you sir." Said Dea. Keyes nodded and then looked up at them.

"Don't get yourselves killed, or you'll be in very much trouble." He said. Dea smiled and saluted.

"Don't worry sir, we still gotta finish our training." Said Dea. Keyes nodded and Dea and her team climbed into the ship. Dea took one of the front two seats and Vicky took the other. Turning the ship on, a male voice came from the radio.

"This is the tower, ready to take off?" he asked.

"That its an affirmative tower." Said Dea. There was a pause.

"You are clear to take off." Dea pressed the launch button and the ship lifted off the landing bay. The ship climbed up through the sky until it was high enough to leave.

"This is tower, good luck and come home." Said the male voice.

"Thank you tower, see you later." Said Dea. Vicky pushed in commands and the ship flew through the air going south southwest. Dea sighed as the ship flew and the base disappeared ten minutes later. The ride to the base was silent, except for Pete and Liz's argument.

"You are so over protective of me." Cried Liz. Pete growled at her.

"Because your so beautiful that guy drawl over you." Said Pete. "Your my girl and no one else's."

"But you don't need to be so protective, I am loyal to you, I won't cheat on you." Said Liz.

"But I don't want other guys checking you out all the time."

"Pete, just stop it, I won't let a guy take an advantage of me, and you know that."

"But-"

"No buts Pete I don't want you to growl at every guy that just says high to me. Stop or lose me."

"Fine, we're through then." They were silent for the rest of the trip and Vicky and Dea glanced at each other and then back at the controls.

"We're here." Said Vicky. Everyone looked out at the front and saw the fort that they had to take over. It was pretty big and there were a lot, and I mean a lot of covenant.

"Oh man, we're dead." Said Pete. Dea sighed, he was right, unless she could figure a way to get rid of them all. Suddenly the alarm went off and Vicky typed historically.

"What is it?" asked Dea.

"They know were here." Said Vicky

**Hey how do you like it? I did say you could have some action, I just didn't say how, don't worry the next one will have fighting in it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanks for the reviews, I promised that I will give you action now so here it is

Sorry for the long wait, my computer went on strike and wouldn't let me write unless I give it dental plan, not quite sure what it's gonna do with it thou. Thanks for the reviews, I promised that I will give you action now so here it is. Oh and if any of you are wondering, Captain Keyes is not trying to kill Dea and the others, it just that he didn't know how dangerous it might be.

_**Mind connection with Dea and her friends**_

**Phoenix**

Dea groaned at the scene in front of her. A lot of covernant was flying in their strange ships and there was a lot on ground. Plus to top it all, they knew that Dea and her team were coming. This was something Dea and her team had never experienced. They had battled covernant war ships in space using a space ship. This time they were actually going to fight with out one of those.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Liz. Dea looked at her friend and gave her a lost look. She was lost, she had no escape plans, and she didn't have any fighting plans, there was nothing.

**I can help you with that.** Said a voice in Dea's mind. She turned to her friends.

"Did you guys say something?" she asked. Vicky looked up at her and shook her head.

"No one said anything." She said. Dea shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

**Of course your friends didn't say anything, I did. Think you talk to me in your mind and I'll answer you as much as I can.** Said the voice. Dea blinked and then thought of a question.

_Fine, can you help us?_ She asked in her mind.

**Yes, these covernant weaklings are no match for you and your team. First of all you do this...**

Dea was strangely quiet as her friends watched her. She seamed to be thinking or talking but with who?

"Dea?" called Vicky. Dea snapped out of her thoughts and looked at them.

"Land the ship." She ordered. Vicky and the others were shocked.

"What?" Liz asked. Dea scowled at her.

"Land the ship now!" she ordered again. Vicky's fingers flew over the controls and the ship descended into the forest below. When they ship was safely down, Dea opened the door and jumped out, followed by her friends.

"What are you doing Dea?" asked Pete. Dea looked around and spotted something.

"Vicky, go into your metal form and bring down that tree." Said Dea. Vicky blinked but turned metal and did what she was told. Dea pointed to other trees.

"Do the same with the other tress around us." She said. Vicky nodded and got to work. Dea turned to Pete.

"Pete, make an ice rink around the ship but inside the line of trees, then cover it with leaves as much as you can cover it. I'll help you a little later." Said Dea. "You help him too Alex." Alex nodded and Pete and Alex got to work. Dea turned to Liz.

"Liz there is wire in the ship in a cargo hold, unravel it and then send as much electricity as you can in it, but not too much that will weaken you a lot." Liz nodded and ran into the ship. Dea watched her friends work as she got weapons out.

Vicky ripped as many trees as she could and made a high log wall. Liz, when she found the wire, wound the wire around the trunks and sent electricity that would stay in the wire, no matter how much stuff touched the wire. Pete used his ice powers to make a large rink, and Alex grabbed branches and leaves that Vicky tore off to cover the rink to disguise it so that no covernant troops could get to it with out being zapped, blocked, or having himself fall on his ass from the ice.

Dea, Vicky, and Liz helped Alex and Pete until there was nothing let to cover. When they were done, Dea handed each of them a rifle then turned back to the ship and put an invisible force field over it to protect it from sky attacks.

"Ok let's get to the fort." She said.

"Wait one minute Dea, what are we gonna do? There are like thousands of them and only five of us." Said Vicky. Dea faced her with a growling attitude.

"Listen to me Vicky, I know you guys since we went to school together. We are a lot stronger then those ass holes at the fort. I am a leader that wants to get the job done." Said Dea.

"What about your teammates?" asked Vicky.

"My teammates should be strong enough to fight them."

"But we're not."

"Yes you are, you just don't think you are. Nothing can break your metal skin and you can break through anything. Liz, you electricity is even hotter then the sun if you wanted it to. Pete, you are creative and strong with you ice, you know how to fight with it, and Alex, no deices of wound can stop you from healing it, you could even stop death if you wanted to." There was silence from her friends as Dea finished her small speech.

"What about you Dea?" asked Liz. Dea looked at her friend.

"I am a physic, one that is strong mentally and physically, one that can't be killed." Said Dea. "And one that won't let her friends die." Her friends looked at her then at each other.

"Then what are we waiting for? What's your next order ma'am?" asked Alex. Dea looked up and smiled.

"If you're ready this is my plan."

Dea silently crept near the fort. No one could easily see her here, the trees would hide her from the air and the high bushes would hide her from the troops marching around the outside of the fort walls. Thou she was variable if a soldier saw her from the walls. Connecting to the connection she and her friends had she called her friends.

_**Are you ready?**_ She asked.

_**I'm in possession.**_ Said Liz.

_**The same with me.**_ Said Alex

_**And me.**_ Said Pete.

_**Are you sure this will work? **_Asked Vicky.

_**Don't worry Vicky, this will work, have faith.**_ Said Dea

_**Don't worry I have faith, this just doesn't seam logical.**_ Said Vicky.

_**When did you start being logical?**_ Asked Pete.

_**Shut up Pete, or I'll pummel you in.**_ growled Vicky.

_**And I'll help.**_ Added Liz.

_**Not now you guys, you can deal with this later, now we gotta kill these guys and capture the fort. **_Scolded Dea. Dea disconnected and looked around.

_**Ok Liz, zap away.**_ Said Dea reconnecting to the connection. There was a second pause then there was a huge loud bang from the other side of the fort.

_**Oh man, there's so many of them.**_ Groaned Liz. Dea then leapt out of the bushes and used her powers to crumble her side of the fort.

Another bang brought attention to on side as sharp ice shards flew everywhere.

_**Pete watch where you throw those things.**_ Shouted Vicky.

Sorry! Apologized Pete. Dea sighed and put up a wall as covernant troops fired at her with their plasma rifles. Dea lifted her hands and they lifted up in the air and Dea threw them in range of the ice shards, where they were pierced.

_**Good job!**_ Cried Dea to Pete.

_**Thanks.**_ Said Pete. Pete suddenly flew over her using his ice to slide over the troops throwing ice shards that pierced them.

_**Show off!**_ Cried Liz. Dea chuckled the used her power to pick up some heavy rubble and threw it at a small squad of troops that was running at Alex. When Alex saw the troops and then them squished under heavy rocks, he nodded his thanks.

This continued for another hour, when all the covernant troops were killed, Dea sent Pete to go signal Keyes and the other marines. Dea walked over a wall looking at both sides, the inside and the out side to make sure the aliens dead. Something at the corner of her eye moved and Dea turned and pointed her rifle at the spot.

"Come out now." She ordered. There was silence then movement and a man in full armor came out. His green armor was a little scratched from activity that he only knew. He had a rifle as well but it wasn't pointed at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Master Chief, Spartan 117." Said the man. Dea dropped her rifle and smiled.

"Good to see you master chief." She said. "Come on in, be careful thou, I don't think that all the covernant idiots are dead." She said.

"What happened?" the Master Chief asked.

"Ask Captain Keyes, he'll tell you." Said Dea.

"Hey Dea." Someone called. Dea turned to see Pete sliding to her.

"I contacted the captain and he and some cargo planes are coming to get the supplies." Reported Pete. Dea smiled and nodded.

"Good, lets take a break but still be on your guard." She said. Pete nodded and left. Dea then turned to Master Chief.

"So what brought you here?"

Ok this is what my action is, if you don't like it then send me some stories that have good action so I can try to create some more.


	8. Chapter 8

Well thought I would update

**Well thought I would update.**

I had been a week since Dea had met Master Chief face to face. The two had talked, well she talked more then he did, he was a quiet guy, only saying a few things at a time. Dea had wondered if he had talked with someone like her before, but it seamed that she was the first civilian he had ever spoken to. Why she didn't know. When she arrived at the base again she went straight to Captain Keyes. He was at his office when she found him. He looked up when she knocked.

"Ah Dea, come on in." he said. Dea entered the neat room and sat on the seat in front of him. "What can I do for you?" he asked settling himself comfortably. Dea crossed her legs and leaned on her right elbow on the chair's arm.

"I want to know why Master Chief, ah, Spartan 117, is so quiet?" she asked the older man. Captain keyes chuckled and Dea scowled.

"Sorry, you see Master Chief is a Spartan, 117, is his identity number, he was one of the first Spartans to be created." Explained Captain Keyes.

"But what is a Spartan?" Dea asked.

"A super soldier." Dea raised her eyebrows.

**Interesting, this is really interesting.** Said Phoenix. Dea hid her smiled behind her hand.

_Shut it, I'm listening. _Dea said to Phoenix.

**Listening, that a first.** Dea inwardly pushed Phoenix and when she saw Captain Keyes' raised brows, she knew her glare had shown on her face.

"Sorry, I was thinking, it wasn't meant for you." She said.

"What were you glaring for?" Asked Captain Keyes. Dea sighed, it was time to explain to him.

"You see captain, I have another presence in me that helps me learn to control my power, basically she is my power." Dea explained.

"Oh and you were glaring because?" asked the captain.

"She has an attitude." The captain laughed.

"Well you indeed do have an interesting team, all ones that can give attitude and not get in trouble, its been a long time since I came face to face with one of those." There was a ping and a red light on the office phone. Captain Keyes pressed the button.

"Yes?" he answered.

"_Sir, there's a message from team Hotel." _Said a woman at the other side. The captain sighed.

"Could you excuse me Dea, I've got work to start and finish." He said. Dea nodded and stood.

"Thanks, good luck." She left and nearly hit a brown haired brown eyed man when she was being bothered by Phoenix again. The man reached out to catch her before she fell. Dea blinked up at the man and smiled.

"Thanks, sorry about that." She said straightening up. The man let her go when he saw that she would be alright.

"It's no problem." He said in a familiar voice. Dea was about to leave but that voice stopped her, she knew that voice, even if she only heard it at least twice.

"Master Chief?" she asked. The man nodded and Dea's mouth fell open. In all the imaginary images she came up with, this wasn't even close. He was far too handsome and she couldn't believe it.

"Wow you look good under all that armor." Dea said with out knowing it. She gasped and covered her mouth blushing. "Sorry." She said.

Master chief had never been complemented like that before. She was a lot different then the women he worked with especially the ones he grew up with. She was breathtaking herself, he didn't know why he started liking her but he was. Her fiery red hair always shone through the base. Her green eyes reminded him of Reach with its forests and fields. His home. She had a beautifully curved body with her cloths hugging her body. He had an image of holding that body close to his. He shook that image out of his head, how could he think like that?

"You ok?" Dea asked. Master Chief looked into those beautiful green eyes of hers. A feeling burnt in his chest, he had to fight it just to not grab her, pull her into the nearest them and kiss her, and probably do more. She rested a hand on his arm and he pulled away. The shocked look on her face made him run. Spartans had no fear, but the look on her face scared him. He liked her more then he thought.

**Filler, that's what it is, only had few minutes to write it so there review.**


End file.
